


Sniffles

by sspaz1000



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Eric is feeling under the weather. Nell helps.
Relationships: Eric Beale & Nell Jones





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Dec. 13, 2015.
> 
> Based on the prompts from 

“Cough, Cough, Cough.”

“You OK there Beale?” asked Nell.

“Yeah, fine. I’m fine. In fact, I’m more than fine. I’m great.”

“You don’t sound fine. In fact, it sounds like you are getting---”

“ah ah ah. Don’t say it.” Beale replied.

“Say what? That you are getting si--”

“Stop it! If you try to say the word one more time, I’m sending you out of ops.”

“You can’t tell me what to do Mr. Beale. You are in denial.” She looks at him and looks at the computer screen. “Oh look there's a hit on facial rec. and you are getting sick.” Nell smirks and walks out of ops.

***  
After coughing and sniffling for another 10 minutes, Eric resigned himself to the fact that he was sick. The rest of the team went out to find the bad guys, and he was just waiting for an update when he went downstairs to see if he could find Nell. After looking in the bullpen and the tech area and finding them empty, he headed to the burn room. Approaching the door, he started to smell something good.

He opened the door cautiously, and said, “Whatcha doing, Nell?”

“So you wouldn’t spend the rest of the day whining, I turned the incinerator into an oven again, so I could make chicken noodle soup for you.”

“Whine? Me? Really?”

She gave him a look that says don't even try to debate this.

He looked at her sheepishly, and said, "Thank you. Some chicken noodle soup is exactly what I need." He went to hug Nell but she backed away.

“I don’t need your germs, and we need you 100% for this case. So eat up and stay in here, and sweat it out.”

“You think Hetty will let me bring the soup up to Ops?”

Nell laughed, “Nope, unless you wanted to be forced to wear pants for a year.”

“Good point. I’ll be up in a little bit.”

Nell nods & leaves the burn room, while Eric is sitting around sipping on chicken noodle soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m just playing in CBS’s sandbox. They own the characters and stuff.


End file.
